


Ghost Story

by SapphyGoLucky



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, Halloween, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Just a creepy thing in general tbh, a pokemon creepypasta that actually takes place IN lavender town, hi there this is kinda, i wrote it real quick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2439380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphyGoLucky/pseuds/SapphyGoLucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know, our city here has a lot of urban legends surrounding it. It’s an old place! There isn’t really a reason it wouldn’t, huh?</p><p>Like, have you heard the story of the girl who died in Pokémon Tower?</p><p>   YES<br/>>NO</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost Story

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!

You know, our city here has a lot of urban legends surrounding it. It’s an old place! There isn’t really a reason it wouldn’t, huh?

Like, have you heard the story of the girl who died in Pokémon Tower?

**YES  
>NO**

Really? Man, you don’t get out much, do you? Stories about her are still in the news today! Are you sure you haven’t read anything about her?

**YES  
>NO**

That’s crazy! Someone who’s haven’t heard of it…

A long time ago, a girl used to live by Pokémon Tower. The stories say that she could see the ghosts there. The ghosts of the Pokémon who were buried there.

You know how these stories go, don’t you? An isolated girl turns to Pokémon for friendship? If I didn’t know better, I would say you’re the same! Right?

**> YES  
  NO**

Of course you are. A lot of trainers who come through here are, you know. There’s just the difference of playing with Pokémon or playing with the ghost of one.

The girl spent a lot of time in that tower. Instead of going on a journey, like most kids her age did, she stayed holed up in there.

She wasn’t bullied, or teased, or anything like that- at least, that’s what the papers say. She couldn’t make friends, and people say that’s what drove her to the end.

She jumped off of the Pokémon Tower.

Legend says that the ghosts talked her into it. That she the only way she would be able to truly have friendship was to join them.

I wasn’t there, so I don’t know for sure.

But it gets weirder after that. Sightings of the girl still happen, to this very day! In the tower, in the town… Everywhere.

Some people say that she’s just living here, along with the rest of us. They say that her sightings are entirely normal! That she now resides in Pokémon Tower, too. Almost seems like a tourist trap, don’t you think?

But other people say that she’s malevolent. That she pulls Trainers into her tower with a clammy hand, into isolation just like her. They can’t escape the tower once they’re inside, not even after death!

…But that’s just an urban legend. It’s a little ridiculous, don’t you think?

I guess people will believe anything thrown in front of them!

What about you? Do you believe in ghosts?

**YES  
>NO**

Hahaha, I guess not. That white hand on your shoulder, it’s not real.


End file.
